The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which provides remote technology assistance through dynamic flows of visual and auditory instructions.
Users often have difficulty using computers and related technology. As a result, many people cannot enjoy the benefits provided by computer technology in everyday life. While some users can learn via documentation and other tutorials provided by hardware and software providers, these tools are static in nature, and often do not cover all possible use cases. In fact, many users cannot learn how to use technology via these tools. Instead, these users require personal, focused assistance to learn. Such personal assistance is time consuming and energy intensive. Furthermore, users have different paces of learning and best modes of learning, rendering a “one-size fits all” assistance approach as relatively ineffective.